


Broken Wings

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Poly K/DA Shorts [2]
Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Multi, Protect the bean, Sad, They're poly and I'm not sorry, but it gets better, protect her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Every morning, she came here before the sun had even crested the roofs of Seoul, and practiced until her body ached. She practiced until tears would fight their way to the edge of her eyes, threatening to jump from the precipice of her lower eyelids. I’m not good enough. I’m still not good enough! Damnit! She cursed as she tripped, the weariness that now flooded her limbs weighing her down like stones. She fell, and came to rest on her knees, staring at the mirrors that lined the hall. Staring back at herself, the raw frustration etched in her face portraying the despair that clawed at her insides. How? How? All it had taken was one bitter, angry old stage instructor...one mistake too many….





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with a friend on league and they made a request for a sad - happy fic of Kai'Sa and the girls but poly so I guess I did a thing? The fool doesn't have an ao3 yet so hopefully they'll let me know once they do. I'm gonna write some more Kai'Sa content but where she gets to be happy because goddamnit she deserves it, but I figured I'd post this first. Thanks for reading!

_ Tap! Tap! Tap!  _ The sound of practiced feet on hardwood was nearly drowned out by the pulse of the music that blared in the otherwise empty dancer’s studio. A lithe, wiry figure, the lone occupant. Every morning, she came here before the sun had even crested the roofs of Seoul, and practiced until her body ached. She practiced until tears would fight their way to the edge of her eyes, threatening to jump from the precipice of her lower eyelids.  _ I’m not good enough. I’m still not good enough! Damnit!  _ She cursed as she tripped, the weariness that now flooded her limbs weighing her down like stones. She fell, and came to rest on her knees, staring at the mirrors that lined the hall. Staring back at herself, the raw frustration etched in her face portraying the despair that clawed at her insides. How? How? All it had taken was one bitter, angry old stage instructor...one mistake too many….

 

The flashback hit her like a train. The memory of their face, twisted in rage, tearing down her confidence like wet papier  mâché. Their words cut like razor, stung her skin like sleet, wounded her like a dagger. Again and again, at each rehearsal. Evelynn had made it clear multiple times he was not welcome back. But he showed up. The label hadn’t moved a finger. He came back.

 

Again and again and again. 

 

They had had to hold Akali back. Ahri’s eyes had been like ice. Evelynn...well, Kai’Sa could only assume Evelynn was the reason nobody had heard from the  _ gentleman  _ since the last incident. That much, she was sure of. So she sat on the floor, staring at herself, questioning if she was really worth the fury her bandmates had expressed. She questioned if she was worth it. Worth anything. And she wondered if she would ever feel she was worth it again. 

 

Unbeknownst to Kai’Sa, the studio door opened quietly, the well-oiled hinges aiding the intruder in her silence. Without a word, Akali walked slowly, standing just outside the main dance floor. Evelynn had messaged her. Told her she needed to get to the studio- she hadn’t said why. She didn’t need to. They all knew. They all knew Kai’Sa came here every day and practiced. Practiced until she collapsed. And now, Akali could only stand there, feeling her heart shattering as she watched the once confident dancer in a slumping heap on the floor, gazing at herself in the cold reflections of the mirrors. Seeing herself, but seeing nothing.  

 

Quietly, Akali grabbed the remote off the nearby desk and shut the music off, before crossing the floor and stopping just beside Kai’Sa. The dancer made not a motion of acknowledgement; she didn’t even glance in Akali’s direction.

“Li.”

“Kai, I-”

“It’s funny.”

Akali blinked at her own reflection before looking down at Kai’Sa.”What’s funny?”

“I don’t know how I got here. I thought it was my skill. For awhile, I thought I was actually good enough.”

“Oh, Kai’Sa…” Akali sunk down beside Kai’Sa and leaned in, pulling the much-taller dancer close to her; comfort was not Akali’s strong suit, and she dearly wished Eve or Ahri was here. “You did. Eve and Ahri- they wouldn’t have recruited either of us if they didn’t think we had the talent.”

 

Kai’Sa shrugged half-heartedly before leaning into Akali’s arms and sighing. “I- Part of me know you’re right. And the other part of me...heh.” her voice came softly, edges rough like sandpaper. Akali was saved from trying to answer when the studio door opened a second time- she glanced up and was relieved to see both Evelynn and Ahri walking in, both of their faces darkened with worry. Ahri reached them first, and without hesitation, she plopped down on the other side of Kai’Sa and locked her in a hug so tight that the dancer started squirming. 

 

“Ahri, you’re going t-to crush me.” Kai’Sa croaked, although the faintest ghost of a smile was cracking her lips. “Well if you’re worried about being crushed, tell me now.” Eve spoke now, crossing her legs as she sat down in front of Kai’Sa. Her face was still a mask of concern, but she smiled anyway. Kai’Sa needed smiles, and she was going to get as many as she wanted.

 

“I need a kiss first if you’re going to squash me, that’s all I’m saying.” Kai’Sa’s voice came flat- Eve leaned in and grabbed her face -  and Kai’Sa squeaked, “Wait, I was joking-!” before Evelynn cut her off, bringing her lips to meet her own in a gentle, prolonged kiss, before pulling back with a smirk. “You know better than to joke with me.”

 

“That’s true, that was entirely my fault.” Kai’Sa chuckled. It hadn’t made her problems magically disappear, but being surrounded by her girlfriends, her best friends, was like a shield from life. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys how...badly….it had...affected me. All of this.” she sighed, nestling herself deeping into Akali’s arms, and appreciating the weight of Ahri pressed into her other side. 

 

She felt Ahri’s head moving and looked down to meet her gaze, the honey ambers sombering quickly. “You know you can tell us anything Kai. Anything. Well,” she paused, smiling playfully. “Except you’re breaking up with us or something. Then we might have to hide you under the sink.”

 

Kai’Sa laughed outright. Gods did it feel good to be around these girls. “Say the word, I’ll make more fools disappear.” Eve again; her voice the same husky growl Kai’Sa had fallen for what seemed like an eternity ago- and the tight squeeze she gave Kai’Sas’ hands when she was like this. Kai’Sa nodded mutely, too overwhelmed to speak - she wanted to cry, and her eyes stung as she resisted. And poor Akali; Kai’Sa knew she wasn’t the best with words when it came to things like these, but she had stayed anyway, hugging her tightly against her chest. It was comforting, and she allowed herself to take a deep breath, in and out, squeezing her eyes tightly closed before slowly reopening them, and permitting herself a small smile.

 

“I’m gonna be better for you guys...I’m gonna get better.”

 

Eve made a sound much like a snarl as she snorted, eyes narrowing. “Love, you’re fine just the way you are. That guy-”

 

Ahri leaned forward and kissed Kai’Sa softly, tenderly as she brushed the mess of purple hair from her face. “-had no idea what an amazing woman you are. We know and that’s who we fell to love.”

 

“You’re pretty cool, yeah.” Akali murmured.

“Cool? Akal, honestly.” Ahri was laughing now; Kai’Sa blushed. “That’s a high compliment from the rogue herself!”

“Bokkie, please!”

 

Eve was actually smiling; she squeezed Kai’Sa’s hands. “Coolness aside; do you understand, Kai? We love you as you are, and you’re an amazing dancer. You are the best of the best, we wouldn’t have brought you on if we thought otherwise- so don’t doubt yourself for a moment. You don’t need to change; we’ll all improve as we go along, but you deserve the world, I promise.”

 

Kai’Sa sighed and closed her eyes. “Thank you guys...you’re the best, really. I was….I wasn’t in a good place.” She felt Akali squeeze her tightly before releasing her just before she was beginning to feel squashed. “You don’t have to be there alone.”

“Akali said something smart for once.”

“I’m going to ignore that, gumiho.” 

“For real, though- don’t ever think you’re alone in this.” Kai’Sa nearly purred as Ahri ran her fingers through her hair, stopping just at the base of her scalp before repeating the gesture. “You don’t ever have to be, unless you need time to yourself- tell us, but please just remember that.”

“I’m...I’m not alone. I know.” Kai’Sa took a ragged breath, forcing herself to breath- she wanted to cry again, but she didn't. Not now.

 

“I-I love you guys. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Thank you.”   
“We love you too, Kai. A whole lot.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
